


Unfortunately Fortunate

by merde_humaine



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Girl - Freeform, Kid - Freeform, Mom - Freeform, Other, Parents, Rocketship, Sad, Sad-ish, Short Story, idk man, mother - Freeform, mum, original - Freeform, space, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merde_humaine/pseuds/merde_humaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go, go, go! Remember me, darling! I love you!”<br/>She had caught a last glimpse of her mother waving to her. She lifted her arm to wave back, prepared her lips to shout her last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunately Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure that original work is allowed on the website. I don't know, this was just an exercise, but came out overall ok. I hope you enjoy it!

She lifted her chin to face the window to the dark abyss. Scary. Her eyes were wide, and thousands of colours were littered across her dilated pupils. Red, yellow, orange, purple. Her eyes were so wide that her eyebrows were halfway across her forehead, the whites of her eyes as prominent the bright light just barely seen outside the circular window.  
She imagined herself out there. Alone. She didn’t really need to. Gasping and choking on nothing but- nothing. Nothing at all. Until her skin became blue and her veins popped and her eyeballs rolled to the back of her head. She shuddered.  
But she was in the safety of a perfectly fine machine. With hundreds of people waiting impatiently. Her body was close to being completely pressed onto the side of the ship.  
_I bet someone here thinks that all those people deserved it_ , she thought. If it was possible to whisper in your head, then she had done it. Even thinking about all those people who were left behind because they were deemed less important.  
She was just a fluke. A stray.  
A mistake. For the second time in her life.  
She could feel her heart beating slowly. Perhaps biology didn’t want to abide right now.  
She could feel the low rumble of the engine in her chest. She could see the stars outside the window and her reflection. She could smell the lavender from her mother’s desperate last hug, in her hair. She could sense all the people looking at her.  
_What is that little black girl doing here?_ They probably were thinking. _I thought we left them all behind?_  
Behind was the best word, so as to not make them all look like the bad guys.  
They had left them all behind to rot. Or to burn to death. Or die of starvation.  
“Go!” Her mother had whispered to her. Or shouted. She was crying too hard to remember well. “Go, go, go! Remember me, darling! I love you!”  
She had caught a last glimpse of her mother waving to her. She lifted her arm to wave back, prepared her lips to shout her last goodbye.  
The doors slid shut and a high whirring sound drowned out the screams of the crowd outside.  
Right now, she would give her the moon, if it meant that she could see her again.  
She would stand the stinging remarks about her skin colour or about her gender if it meant she could see her again.  
She would brave the dark, scary abyss if it meant that she could see her mother again.  
The doors behind her whirred open.


End file.
